movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Interactive Math Journey
Interactive Math Journey - Part 1Interactive Math Journey - Part 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86-eLTxNjyg Tally: 1 2 3. (the intro plays) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Interactive Math Journey (the adventure begins) Mat: Hey, Aren't you gonna chase me? Tally: Nah. I'm so busy counting. And maybe I'll chase you. Stephen Squirrelsky: Counting? What fun is that? Sandy: And speaking of that thought... Robert: Hello, Tally. Tanya: How are things going? Tally: Counting. Andrew: Oh, I see. You're counting up. (Jaden gasps and eyes became lovehearts) Amy Fourpaws: Now what's up, Jaden? Fiona: Big Sonny? Harry: What's with him? Alexia: Are you having a crush on someone? Kesha: Who is it like? Elbert: Are you attract to Tally or Matilda? Earl: Well? Anyone you choose? Jaden: Tally. (cheeks turn red) Stinky: Oh my. A chipmunk and a cat? No wonder. It's a good thing Reader Rabbit and his buddies have joined us for more spoof traveling. (Rocky smirks) Rocky: Yep. (Andrina seems pleased) (They both laugh) Eddy: That's too rich. Edd: Really? What is? Eddy: Jaden's attract to Tally. Andrina: Yes. Ed: Worth a million bucks. Katrina: Sure. Eddy: Correct. Edd: My my. Tally: You've got to be kidding. Mat: You're joking, yes? Jaden: I'm not. I insist. Woody: See? Fiona: Jaden. Buzz Lightyear: You heard your mom. Alexia: What's the point? Why would a chipmunk fell in love with a cat? Kesha: And who cares if they mix when they're very convincing too? Elbert: I agree. Jaden: Same here. Tally: Look, Counting is not a part of love. Pooh: It's a part of math. Tigger: But what fun is that? (Pop appears) Huh? Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Rabbit: Oh my. Eeyore: What is that? Pop's line. Pop: Why, I'm Pop. The math explorer, who can lead you on a journey. For where you can discover number powers in a path world. Now it's full of learning. Since it's like fractions, measurement, multiplications, and addition. Journey through 10 math lands. And where you'll meet the math Magician. Waterson Kids: The Math Magician? Steve: The Math Magician? Okay! Let's go! Jaden: Here's the deal. If we go through all ten math lands and see the Math Magician, Will you kiss me? Joe: Only if she's ready to. Tally: Uh... Deal. Kevin: Deal. (Blue nods) (Magenta agrees) Fiona: Okay. Who cares about mixing anyway? Jaden: Looks very convincing. Elbert: Oh boy-boy-boy-boy-boy-boy! Kesha: Can't wait! Alexia: So, Pop, How do we get there? Pop: Here's your map. Now follow me. Stephen Squirrelsky: Alright. Let's go. Kesha: On the double. (We went on our way) Alexia: And off we go. (A name was typed in) Elbert: And off we go. (We look at the map) (to see where we're at) Fester: We'll start of the syron path Alvin Seville: Right away. (We came to Patch Works Patterns) Brittany Miller: So this is where we're at. Jeanette: This place is quiet. Too quiet. Simon: Because everything is calm and peaceful. Theodore: There's 3 pop spots here. Eleanor: And I wonder why they're here. Piper: For an activity. Of course. Rocko: Anything we can do with these, Sheila Fox? Sheila Fox: We we finish the activity, They'll turn into stars. PPGs: Yay! (We touch a pop spot and a song came up) (singing the Copacabana - Barry Manilow) (We dance and sing) (to the party) (It ends) (and stops) (The spot turns into a star) (and shines bright) Doc: Look. A book. Bashful: What does it say in its contents? (They read it and patterned it carefully) (all together) (A bee and a quail was in the book) (and wanting some help) (We cut the squares in the right order) (and finish our work) (We close the book) Sleepy: Ah, yes. (The spot became a star) (that shined) (We go to the next spot) (and arrive) Judy: A quilt making activity. Nick: Let's try it. Dexter: How's it work? Christopher Robin: Let's see now. Darby: A pattern. Kanga: How does it work? (We put the shapes in the right spot that matches the bottom) (and finish) Sleepy: Oh yes. That's great. Happy: That's one. Grumpy: Ha! What's the next shape? (We complete all five quilts) Johnny Bravo: Voila. (All spots are shiny stars) (now shining) (We get a subanear) Courage: Yay! Yakko: What's this? Wakko: Let's see what it is. Dot: A piece of quilt. Spyro: Now what brings that there? Hunter: A subanear. Cynder: I suppose that's true. Mario: Let's keep moving. Luigi: Right away, brother. Interactive Math Journey - Part 2Interactive Math Journey - Part 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzTdi8ow8lw&list=PL4BFE075281673448&index=2 Coco Bandicoot: Off we go, Crash. (We came to the 2 land) Tickety: We're at Land No. 2. Perwinkle: The Surgary Cane Addition. Mr. Salt: So that's why. I love sugary canes. Mr. Pepper: It makes surgar. Paprika: I love sugar. (We touch the pop spots) Cinnamon: What do they do? ("Sugar" by Maroon 5 plays) (as they sing and dance) (It ends) (and stops) (It turns into a star) (like magic) (We read a book and do addition) (by adding up) Lillian: This is easy. Stephenie: And not harder. Tia: Adding is simple and subtracting is a little medium. Kitty: And not a little too easy or even hard. Hannah: Getting the hang of it. Nicky: So easy. (We finished the book) (at last) (The spot becomes a star) (suddenly) Sandy: We're doing good. Kittens: Hooray! (We came to a sugar bakery) Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Blossom: What do we do here? Bubbles: Let's see now. Buttercup: We're doing additions here. Cow: Oh goody. (We worked on the addition activity) Chicken: Cool. Prince Max: Let's do it. Ruby: This would be easy to start. Big C: Right-o. Narrator: One hour later. (they work on it) Narrator: Two hours later. (they continue to work on it) Interactive Math Journey - Part 2.5Interactive Math Journey - Part 2.5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e69BAoOcGNE (they work hard on it) Narrator: Three hours later. (they continue harder) Yang: Will you move it along, I'm running out of time cards. Yin: We need more. (All 5 hats turns into baker's hats) (at last) (The spot turns into a star) (and shines) (We get a subanear) (and grab it) Tigger: 2 place is finished. Pooh: Now let's head on to No. 3. (We go onward) (to reach the next goal) Interactive Math Journey - Part 3Interactive Math Journey - Part 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Sj_CLY5w4g&list=PL4BFE075281673448&index=4 Gadget Boy: A lumber place. Heather: So that's why. (We see measure spots) (and go to sort them) (We touch a spot and a song came up) (playing Bosom of Abraham by Elvis Presley) (We sing and dance) (to the song) Danny Danbul: Hip Hop! Olie Polie Bear: Hooray! (The song ends) (and stops) (We read the book and measure the trees) (and their sizes) (We're doing well) (to succeed) (We finished the book) (at last) (We came to the next spot) (and arrived at it) (We do a house building thing) (by building some cottages) (We did all 5) Interactive Math Journey - Part 3.5Interactive Math Journey - Part 3.5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSlyfzKW-4A&list=PL4BFE075281673448&index=5 (they continue) (All spots are stars) (that are shining) (We get a tree for a subanear) (as a reward) Tyler: Nice one. Ryan: Not bad. Ian: 3 places down, Only 7 to go. Alvin: And away we go. Interactive Math Journey - Part 4Interactive Math Journey - Part 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOUPCNW67pU&list=PL4BFE075281673448&index=6 (the story continues) Duckman: Now to Pizza Fractions. Bernice: Right away, bro. (We came to the place) (and arrived) Ren: I smell something cooking. Stimpy: And it smells good. Otter: I wonder what it is. Larry 3000: Like Kellogg's Real Fruit Winders? Buck: We better touch the spots. Dannan: To see what happens. (We touch a spot and "Jailhouse Rock" plays) (as we sing and dance) (It ends and the spot turns into a star) (that shines bright) (We read the book) (all together) (And did the fractions right) (all together) (We finished the book and the spot became a shiny star) (that shined bright) (We touch the other spot) (to see what happens) (We came to a pizza parlor for an activity) (to play) (We did fractions on pizzas) (all together) (We completed 5 cheeses) (together) Dexter: Tooooooooo Easy. Jenny Wakeman: And not harder. (We got a pizza pie for a subanear) (as a reward) Christopher Robin: Let's keep going. Darby: On the double. Interactive Math Journey - Part 5Interactive Math Journey - Part 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iYdxGSqJKo&list=PL4BFE075281673448&index=7 (We look at the map) (to see where we are) Owen: A theater? Aaron: To see any film you like best of all. Pecky: I see frogs. Chris: Croaking and rib-biting. Vilburt: Even bugs. Priscilla: That squeak a lot. Angelina: What do we do now? Alice: Let's see now. (We touch a spot and a song came up) Danny: Once a lonely caterpillar sat and cried to a sympathetic beetle by his side. "I've got nobody to hug, I'm such an ugly bug." Then a spider and a dragon fly replied, "If you're serious and want to win a bride, Come along with us to the glorious annual Ugly Bug Ball." Stanz: Come on let's crawl Gotta crawl, gotta crawl To the ugly bug ball To the ball, to the ball And a happy time we'll have there One and all At the ugly bug ball (Melody plays the flute) (while Barbra plays the drums) (Emerald plays the xylophone) (Tawnie plays the piano) (Sasha does the snake charming) (they boogie) Stanz: While the crickets click their tricky melodies All the ants were fancy dancing with the fleas Then up from under the ground The worms came squirming around Oh, they danced until their legs were nearly lame Every little crawling creature you could name Everyone was glad What a time they had They were so happy they came Einstein: Come on let's crawl Gotta crawl, gotta crawl To the ugly bug ball To the ball, to the ball And a happy time we'll have there One and all! At the ugly bug ball. (Owen blows the trumpet) (Aaron plays the violin) (Pecky plays his music pipe) (Chris plays the banjo) (Vilburt plucks a rubber band) (as they play each instrument) Einstein: Then our caterpillar saw a pretty queen She was beautiful in yellow, black, and green He said, "Would you care to dance?" Their dancing lead to romance Then she sat upon his caterpillar knees And he gave his caterpillar queen a squeeze Soon they'll honeymoon Build a big cocoon Thanks to the Ugly Bug Ball Danny: Come on let's crawl Gotta crawl, gotta crawl, To the ugly bug ball To the ball, to the ball And a happy time we'll have there One and all! At the ugly bug ball! (Song ends) (and stops) (Spot became a star that shines) (brightly) (We read the book) (together) (We did multiplication) (together) Luther: 7 x 4 =... Uh... Freddi: 28. Edd: 14 x 5 =... Eddy: 70. Ed: Right. Courage: Yeesss! (We finished the book) (at last) (We came to the bug leg theater) (and arrived) Nick: So what's the object of this activity? Judy: I wonder what it could mean. Gumball: We can put any bug on the stage. Darwin: Right away. (We put some bugs on the stage and multiplicative) (how many are on the stage) Yin: 2 x 2 is 4. Yang: Correct. (We put more bugs on the stage) (to see how many there are now) Gunter: 10 x 25 is... Uh... Rosita: 250. Meena: That's big for a number. Johnny: I know, right? Ash: Let's do another. Buster Moon: My pleasure. (We put mores bugs on the stage) (all together) Cow: 6 x 9 is... Chicken: 54. Shet: Si. Valiant: Good choice. (We did all five multiplications) (all together) (We get a subanear) PPGs: Yay! https://drive.google.com/open?id=1P5v71xxVKFTTfu3BfcmzlFF88alQfx03 Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Let's go to the next place. Sandy: Right away. (Bradley refuses) (and can't go) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh, Come on. Sandy: Want an extra bucket of squirrel acorns? (Bradley gasps) Stephen Squirrelsky: And a warm bottle of chocolate milk? (Bradley nods) Sandy: Good lad! (We went on our way) (once again) (But Stephen falls with a goofy holler) (and crashes into Sandy with a Wilhelm scream) (Bradley looks at them) (and gasps) (Stephen and Sandy look at them firmly and splashed him) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Aren't you proud of yourselves?! Ed: Oh. Eddy: Hang on there, Hamlet! (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (The Raccoons laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Waterson Kids laugh) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Other babies laugh) (Courage laughs) (Charles and Mambo laugh) (Larry and Otto laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! (Tigger and Rabbit jump): D'ah! Whoa! (They stop) (and calm down) Timothy Q. Mouse: Alright, you guys. This has gone far enough. Jiminy: After all, Enough's enough. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Poor Stephen and Sandy. Stephen Squirrelsky: No chocolate milk. Sandy: Or acorns. Until you can behave. (Bradley sighs) (and feels sorry for what he has) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5fV72iUxrg&list=PL4BFE075281673448&index=8 Narrator: Later. (later) (We wear our winter suits) (and enter a winter wonderland) (We see two spots) (and go to them) (We battle the snowmen at the right shapes) (and succeed) (SPLAT) (SPLISH) (We go to an igloo) (and go in) (We fix it by putting in the right shapes) (all together) (We completed all 5 of theme) (and accomplished our goal) (We get a subanear) (at last) Interactive Math Journey - Part 7Interactive Math Journey - Part 7 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1NbPadz59o (We came near a hot air balloon) (that was about to take off) (We came to a sking area) (to ski) (We do adding and subtracting while we're at that) (all together) Bert: 63 + 33 -.... Aha! 96. Ralph: Correct. Melissa: 101 - 55 =... 50. Master Shake: 56. Meatwad: 46. Frylock: Made a mistake on that wrong answer. (Ed laughs): Oops. Edd: There's no need to be mistaking. We all make mistakes. Eddy: 73 - 11 =... Mario: 62. Luigi: 245 + 61 =... Um... Yoshi: 306. Donkey Kong: That's right. Birdo: Bingo. (We completed the spot, Go to the hot air balloon and see cows in the sky) (while floating) (We pop some on the number balloons with our pistols for subtracting) (to see how many there are) (Cows parachuted down) (to the bottom below) (We did good on the answers) (so easily) Narrator: One hour later. (they do so well) Narrator: Two hours later. (we keep doing well) Narrator: Three hours later. (timecards are running out, so more are needed) Darwin: Will you get on with it? I'm almost out of time cards. Gumball: More will come up. (We completed all 5 balloons) Anais: Voila! There! Now this is really what I call math! (We get a small hot air balloon for a subanear) (and cheer with delight) Kittens: Hooray! Interactive Math Journey - Part 8Interactive Math Journey - Part 8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1VGgGrZhKY (We came to an Indian like place) (and arrived) Speckle: Hmm... Where's the Math Magician? Reba: He's here somewhere. Robbie: I think Sunil is the Math Magician. Darnell: No. Don't be ridiculous. Winter: That's impossible. Harry: Look. A train. Amy: A steam engine. Earl: An activity on it. Stinky: I can't wait to read the steam engine. (We figure out which animal is the same height as the other cars) (being a passenger car, a baggage car, a mail car, a flatcar, and a caboose) Miguel: Hmm... Tulio: Let's see what things there are. So that we can ride on the train. Magilla: This car is 7 inches long. Hello Kitty: The first one being a passenger car next to the coal tender. (We put in the right height animals in the right cars) Dear Daniel: There. All done. Now let's go. (We came to an elephant who's doing weight) (and asked if we can help) (She accepted) (our help) Russell: Now, We got match the right weight number that was put on the one side. Vinnie: Let's do this. (Sunil picks up a heavy bowling ball) (and carefully lifts it up) (We match the right weight) (all together) (We completed all 5 chests) (at last) (We get a subanear) (as a reward) Rocky (High pitch voice): This defiantly have applications for measuring. Ha ha. Andrina (High pitch voice): Me too. I agree with Rocky. Same here. Interactive Math Journey - Part 9Interactive Math Journey - Part 9 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaD8TKxMMOg Dwarfs: Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Heigh ho, Hum. (they set off) (We came to a beach) (and arrived) (We dive into the water) (and swim underwater) (We see crabs) (from nearby) (We pop bubbles with the right fractions) (all together) (All the crabs are gone) (and have left) (We completed the challenge) Ellie: Poppy, What's next? Waldo: Well, that's the answer, you know. (We came to a stand) Jingle: Well, we're now at a stand. Giggles: Tropical drinks. Cuddles: Let's sip them. (We do fractions to each drink) (to see if they're all right) (Mango juice was poured in the mug) (to see if it tasted good) (Bradley gulp) (and burp) Bradley: Excuse me. (chuckles) (Dragon berry juice was poured in the mug) (to see if it tasted nice) (Andrew gulp, But puffed his cheeks) (then couldn't hold it) (Sputtered) (into a bag, and cleans his mouth) (Amy giggles): Oh goodness. Andrew: Oh, what's funny, guys? Earl: What's wrong with the juice? Harry: It tasted funny. Stinky: Oh. Gnorm: Poor Andrew. (1/2 Banana and 1/2 Pineapple juice was poured in the mug) (to see it tasted sweet) (Penny gulp) (and taste it) (BURP) (clean her mouth) (We complete all 5 oranges, We get a subanear) (for a reward) Fiona: Only 1 more place to go. Elbert: And that's our next goal. Alexia: That way. Jaden: On the double. Interactive Math Journey - Part 10Interactive Math Journey - Part 10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ikZ35_CVTg (we arrive) Gadget Boy: Hey, An Egyptian like place. Heather: Let's go inside it. Inspector Gadget: Oh dear. There's doors. Penny Brown: How can we get past them? Aku Aku: If we look at these scroll multiplication riddles, We'll find the right door to go through. Coco Bandicoot: Great idea, Aku Aku. Crash, let's do it. (Crash chatters) Spyro: Right away. Anderson: Let's see. 61 x 15 is... Sparx: 915. Ruthie: Yeah. That door. Dan Danger: Correct. Debbie: Now then. 12 x 20 is... Shiela: 240. Danny: That door, Right there. Einstein: Let's try it. (We deliver each can to the right door) (so that we can open it) (We complete the challenge) (at last) (We came to a crop field) (at last) Blossom: A crop field. Bubbles: I wonder why that's over there. Buttercup: This is tricky. Yakko: We gotta fill in the field with the right length of crops. Wakko: Right away. Dot: Let's see. Natane: Which potions can fill the field? (We do it carefully) (and gently) Gnorm: There. Kidney: All done. (We filled in the field) Natane: Ta-da. (Later, We completed all 5 fields) (at last) Fluffy Bun: All done. Bunnie: Voila. (We get a subanear) (as a reward) (We went to the top) (and arrived) Pop: Tada! Mom: There! Stacey: We're at the top. Ricky: There. Tally Cat: You've done it! We've made it to the top! Now we'll see the Math Magician! Shet: Si. Tigger: You learned everything that Pop said. Piglet: By George, I do believe he's helped us out. Tally: You know what? I can count in fives and twos and in fractions to choose. I can make some magic whenever I can do. Since I've learned some math. (POOF, A cape appears on her) Tally: I can learn lots of math so much that I've just earned a cape on me! (POOF, A top hat appears on her head) Tally: I can learn lots of math so much that I've just earned a cape on me! (POOF, A top hat appears on her head) Tally: For that matter, I am the Math Magician. Thanks a lot to you guys. Jaden: What? You're the math magician? Unbelievable. Elbert: Told you so. Kesha: Oh gosh. Aleshia: We've done it. Jaden: I think I'm gonna kiss the Math Magician. That's the deal. Elbert: Deal. Jaden: Tally... (Puff his lips) Elbert: Now what? Tally: Hmm... (KISS) Aleshia: Wow. Fiona: Oh dear. Kesha: Oh gosh. (Jaden giggles) Aleshia: How sweet. Anais: As the Math Magician. I declare you as the Math Magician of my palace. Darwin: See? That's what happened. Tally: I can do anything I want and I want to chase you. Gumball: Piece of cake. (She chased Mat all the way down the mountain) Fiona: Oh dear. She's chased Mat down the mountain. (Scene ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: That's all folks. Sandy: We'll see for more spoof traveling since we can do more like the ones Andrew said. (Serena Magical Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts